DE 10 2007 038 580 A1 describes such a control element. The control element is supported on two actuating elements. The actuating elements are implemented as switch domes of a dome pressure sensitive mat. When pressure is applied to the middle of the control element, both switch domes collaborate so that both of two switching elements belonging to the switch domes actuate. The bearing block can be tipped slightly by applying an off-center pressure to the input element, whereby both of the switching elements can also be actuated separately from one another.
However, actuation of an individual switching element is not precise. When the actuating pressure does not take place sufficiently off-center or with too large an application of force, it is not clear whether one or both switching elements have been actuated concurrently, whereby unintended switching functions may be produced. This is even more valid since such operating elements are typically blindly actuated such as when arranged on a vehicle steering wheel.